Puppy Eyes
by sammy202
Summary: This is a story I wrote in junior high. IT's a Trunks story.


This is something I wrote in junior high. Nothing has been changed. Please don't hate me for this. I already hate myself.

PUPPY EYES

"Tell us a story daddy."  
"Yeah! Tell us about your sister again."  
"Aren't you kids sick of that story yet?" Goten said, sounding really hurt.  
"No."  
"Please daddy. We'll go straight to our room and clean it before we clean it."  
"Well I can't pass up that offer now can I? All right then, sit by me and I'll tell you her sorrow-felt life. As you know it wasn't always like that. She was once a happy little thing. Always willing to help others no matter what the cost. And once she paid dearly for that. This is what happened….  
It was a normal afternoon. I was with dad in the old swimming hole that he and your uncle Gohan always went to. Gohan was with his wife Videl and his daughter Pan in the fields by the school. Sam was with mother, trying to keep her alive. Sam kept telling us that mom was just sick but we knew. Well, maybe not father but Gohan and I sure did. Trunks would stop by sometimes and see how things were going. Back then was when the two of them were in love. That's when she was happy. When she was still with us."  
"How are you doing today Sam? Is your mother getting better?"  
"I'm fine. But mom is still sick. She's getting better though. She can actually get out of bed by herself without any help."  
"Well that's good. Are you sure you're okay?! You look like you need someone to talk too." He started to rub his hands down her sides.  
"Stop it. I need to get this food to mom. Then I'll come down and talk to you."  
Sam started walking up the stairs with her tray.  
'Who says I want to talk?'  
"Here you go, some soup and crackers. If you need anything just ask okay. Oh and I almost forgot your water."  
"Thanks Samantha. You're really great."  
"Thanks mom."Trunks sat on the couch impatiently for Sam to come back down.  
'Hurry up. Calm down Trunks, mother said this would happen if you kept the anger inside. Man I wish we had an enemy to face. I could take out my frustration on that. But that's impossible. We haven't had any problems lately. I have no one left to take my anger out on. What the hell, I'll worry about that later. I need to pop the question soon before I snap.'  
"What did you need to talk to me about?"  
Trunks's neck snapped to see Sam holding two glasses of ice tea in front of her. She had that smile on her face that could cheer even Vegeta up. He didn't even realize that Sam was now standing in front of him with a confused look on her face.  
"Don't you like ice tea? You used to always drink it before."  
"What? Oh yes. I do like this type of drink. Thank you."  
"So what did you need? Is it Vegeta again? I told you I would never go back and do that again!"  
"No Sam I don't want you to try and train with dad again. You nearly got killed remember?!"  
"Yes. You don't have to keep reminding me! But he did care that I was hurt."  
"That may be but didn't stay very long with you now did he?"  
"Can we please change the subject? I don't like to talk about that."  
"Fine then. Let's go out into the forest so I can say what I need to say."  
"Why can't you say it here?"  
"Just in case you scream."  
"Why would I have the need to scream?"  
"Just trust me alright."  
"Okay."  
He wrapped his arms around her and flew off. They landed shortly after at the edge of the forest.  
"Care to walk with me?" He held out his arm so Sam could wrap her arm around his. They looked like they were walking down the isle. Sam's curiosity was starting to get the better of her. But she kept her place. She wouldn't walk all over the place; she would stay in a straight line. He demanded a lot of respect from her. She was obedient like a dog would be to their owner. They stopped at a rock by their favourite pond and placed her on the rock. He told her a lot of things before proposing. Sam accepted of course. He held for a while then took her home. They would discus the arrangements the next day. Sam was to excited to sleep. If you ask me, she should have slept. It would have been her last time to get rest. She woke up early the next morning to get a fresh start. She knew that her life would change forever but she didn't care. She got in the shower and primped herself up. She slowly walked down the stairs just as the doorbell rang. She opened the door with a smile. She couldn't say the same thing about trunks though. He was as miserable as ever. He walked in and sat down on the couch. Sam slowly shut the door and sat next to him. He wouldn't even look at her, so she decided to massage his shoulders. As soon as her hands hit his shoulders he jolted away.  
"Don't touch me!"  
Sam moved and looked into his eyes.  
"What's wrong? Are you angry because of me?"  
"No stupid. It's because of my father. He's being an asshole again."  
"Did he find out? He wont let us get married will he?"  
"It's not about the wedding. He's just having one of those days and decided to take it out on me."  
"Do you want to make the plans tomorrow?"  
"No. Let's talk about it now. Might as well get it out of the way while we can."  
"Alright."  
They sat and discussed it for hours. Finally they came up with the perfect wedding and honeymoon.  
"So I'll see you at the alter."  
"Yeah. Bye. Say hi to Bulma for me."  
"I will."  
It had been two years since Sam and Trunks had been married. Still she bore no child. He thought that something was wrong with her. Every once in a while he would yell at her. Even hit her. He was too angry for words to describe. One night Sam was making up the bed when Trunks came in as pissed as could be.  
"Are you alright honey? What happened this time?"  
"Don't talk to me bitch! You shouldn't be here. I told you to leave!"  
"But we're married. I can't leave. You once said that you didn't want me to leave."  
"That was before. This is now. Get the fuck out!"  
"But why? What have I done wrong?"  
"Everything! Even being born was a problem. I knew I should have married that friend of yours, Noriko."  
Sam's heart was already broken but he was really tearing it this time. Sam got brave. This would be the first time in a long time. She stood up firmly and shouted her response.  
"NO. I don't want to leave. I'm still in love with you but you have a hard time to see that. What happened to you?"  
"Don't Sam. Don't you dare talk back to me like that again! My father told me that a man must have control over his girl. I'm just listening to him."  
"You don't have too. You're a free man, a man who is able to make his own decisions. But the way you act now is like you're a mad man. You like to abuse me and I wont stand for that any more!"  
"That's right. You wont stand for it, you'll be on the bed before then."  
He flew at her and she landed hard on the mattress.  
"You call this abuse Sam? I'll show you abuse!"  
Sam tried to fight back but it was no use. He was in control as usual. But this time he was going to far.  
"You're hurting me!"  
He looked up from her breasts that he was sucking on. He was silent for a minute. Trying to keep the taste in his mouth.  
"Get used to it!"  
"Then why did you marry me?"  
"The sex was good. But now I'm bored of it."

When Sam had awakened she found herself out in a doghouse. She looked up and saw Trunks staring down at her.  
"Stay. This is where you belong. I'll come back and feed you in the morning.

Sam found a bowl in front of her when she woke up. But this food wasn't normal. It was dog food. Sam decided that she hungry enough to eat it. She really was starving. That's when Sam did something weird. Instead of eating it with her hands like she usually would do. She ate with her mouth like an animal would. Sam finished just as soon as Trunks had come out. She wiped her mouth and stood up.  
"Who said you could stand?"  
Sam obediently sat down.  
"Good girl. Now there's something I would like you to do. One, never speak again. Two, never see your family again. Three, stay out of the house just in case I want to invite a girl over."  
"But why? Why would I have to…"  
"STOP SPEAKING!"  
"But if I don't speak, I'll forget."  
"That's not my problem. You listen to me understand." With that he left.

Trunks didn't pay very much attention to her so he got someone to come over and took care of her. Pan played ball with her and took her into the woods. Once Sam got too much like an animal and bit Pan. Pan beat Sam and left her to find her own way home. Sam got up and tried to find her way home. She failed. She cuddled up next to an old abandoned house and cries herself to sleep. A wolf passed by and saw her lying on the ground. He walked slowly up to her with great caution. He poked her with his nose a few times. Finally Sam became so irritated that she jumped up. This caused the wolf to jump at least three feet backwards. Sam looked up at him with fear. He slowly started to approach her again. Sam darted from right to left to see if he would hurt her. It was clear that he would run away if she wanted to. This made her feel safe. She could tell he knew that she was more animal than human. Her movements told him all he needed to know. She moved closer to him and started to rub against him. He rubbed her back causing her to fall asleep. Pan was back home and told Trunks false news. She told him that Sam had run away.  
"Sam ran away from me. I tried to get her back but she hurt me instead. You should punish her for this."  
"Don't worry I will."

The next morning Sam woke up in her 'new home'.  
'What happened? Was that a dream? It couldn't have been. He was so kind to me.'  
"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"  
'Uh oh.'  
"I hope you know I was out all night looking for you."  
'You do care about me.'  
"I told you what would happen if you disobeyed me."  
'No you didn't.'  
"This will teach you to listen."  
Sam followed him like a loyal pet. He grabbed her and threw her onto the floor and beat her nearly to death.

Sam woke up at eight o'clock. She was once again outside. She could hardly move. That same wolf came back to see her. He watched over her all day. He put some type of meat in front of her. Sam made no move for the food. He thought that something was wrong and moved it closer. She still didn't move. He rubbed his head to see if that would help. Finally he gave up and licked the side of her face before leaving. Sam waited until some strength came back and started to eat. This food was absolutely delicious. She couldn't help but lick her lips. After a while the wolf came back and put something else in front of her. Flowers. She started to cry. He rubbed close to her to comfort her. Then he started to lick away her tears. He lay on the floor and tried to get her to lie beside him. She took the hint and fell asleep near the warmth of his fur.

Trunks came out again and found the both of them asleep together. Sam woke up and told him to run. He tried to get her to run away with him. With the chain attached to her collar it would be very difficult. She moved him away from her raging husband. He ran promising that he would return for her.  
"What was all that about. I should kill the both of you for that. Why am I even talking to you? You're just a dumb animal." Sam knew he was treating her wrong but she still stayed with him anyway. He led her back to the bedroom and she lay back down on the floor ready and waiting.  
"Instead of beating you again Sam, I have another idea. You sign these divorce papers and I'll let you go back to that lover of yours. Can you still write? If not I could always forge your signature. So answer my question, can you still write?"  
Sam shook her head to reply 'no'. Then she hung her head low as if she expected to be stricken.  
"Thanks for everything Sam. You were good while you lasted." Then he dismissed her. She ran out and lay back in her house until further notice.

Sam woke up to see a car pull up. She saw Pan and Trunks climb out and race for the bedroom. They kept her up all night with their screams coming from the open window. Even though it was up on one of the higher levels she could still hear them. Sam buried her head in her blankets then fell asleep again.

Pan and Trunks were standing really close talking about something. He looked a bit hurt. Like he had just lost his best friend. She seemed very anxious. Sam decided to get up and go to them. Maybe they wanted to play and forget about their problems. She picked up her ball and ran to them.  
"Go away Sam. Not now. I said leave. Fine I'll throw the damn ball."  
Pan threw the ball away. Just a little into the woods.  
"We have to get rid of her. She's nothing but a pain."  
"But she was my first. And she's loyal. She would never harm us if she knew how in love we are."  
"Remember the time she bit me? What makes you think she wont do it again?"  
"I suppose you're right. But it seems like such a waste."  
"She's only a mutt. Or bitch in this case. You'll forget her. I'll help you forget. Just like last night."  
"Fine. But how do we get rid of her?"  
Sam had to pick the worst time to come back. She dropped the ball and rubbed against him. He got the idea. She wouldn't feel abandoned this way. He picked up her ball and whispered in her ear.  
"Thanks for always being there. You're the greatest friend a guy could have. Sorry about this. I will miss you. But I wont forget all the times we had." Then he threw that ball as far as he could into the woods. Sam ran as fast as she could to find it. By the time she sniffed it out it was late. She turned to find her way home but couldn't remember which way she came from. After a while she came up to a pack of wolves. They all seemed to be trying to box her in. Another wolf came and fended off all of the others. He took her by the back of her collar and led her away from there. It was the same wolf that kept watching over her. He said his name was Adrian. (Meaning 'dark one') He taught her how to howl, hunt and fish. He made them a home, which was bigger than the both of them needed. She asked why but he would never reply. He knew his dream was impossible but it would be nice to try. He led her deep into the forest as was going to make his moves on her when they spotted a cave. It was getting ugly outside so they went in. They heard a voice calling them.  
"Don't fear me. I wont hurt you."  
They saw a little girl sitting on the ground.  
"You can stay here if you want. This can be your home too. I get so lonely here."  
"Not interested. What the?"  
"I can give the power of speech. You both have that now young wolf."  
"I was planning something with my wife but you ruined it for me."  
"I can leave at anytime." She started toward the opening of the cave. "And wolf…"  
"My name is Adrian."  
"Alright Adrian. If you were to do that, she would give you babies. This place is magical. It would work."  
"Great. Now go so we can get started."  
Sam didn't know what was going on because she was looking around. Checking out the place. He slowly crept up behind her. Then stood on her back. She ran then turned around.  
"What was that for? What were you trying to do?"  
"You know. We've always wanted to try it out."  
"But it won't work."  
"Yes it will."  
"Fine but if it fails you owe me a… a… rare type of fish."  
"Is that all?"  
"Well yeah. I couldn't think of anything else."  
"Right. Get on all fours and bend over. This will hurt later. You know how dogs do it right?"  
"Yes."  
"Well wolves are different. They link for five hours to make sure that the female is fertilized well enough."  
"Oh. Then maybe we shouldn't do this."  
But it was too late. He was already on her and stayed as still as possible.  
"T… Try not to move Sam. It would be easier if you lay down."  
"There is nowhere to sit that's soft."  
"Over there on that small patch of grass. Ooh hurry."  
Sam got there right before they both collapsed.  
"Sorry about that dear."  
"N… No… problem."  
"Sorry Adrian. I really didn't mean to hurt you. Uh… god this feels so good."  
"So you… really like that huh?!" Adrian made this face. It looked like he was smiling evilly.  
"You want me to try and force it in a little more?"  
Sam wasn't really paying attention to him. She started to scream.  
"Baby? Are you all right? Do I have to leave?"  
"Don't you dare! I'll kill you if you do! I like this. This is what normal humans do when they love something. And I love you so."  
"Oh… I… I love you too. I'm glad you chose me over the others."  
"Don't mention it. Love works in mysterious ways."  
There was a bit of a pause.  
"How many pups will we have?"  
Adrian looked down at her. He licked behind her neck.  
"Well… usually a family has two pups. Some have more. I really don't know Sammy."  
She looked at the ground.  
"You're thinking of him aren't you?"  
"No." Sam let out a bit of a sigh. "I'm thinking about how the children will turn out. They may come out deformed."  
"I guess that's a risk we're going to have to take. I love you and the only way to keep you is to have pups with you. I can't lose you. I wont allow it! EVER!"

I am evil, yesss.


End file.
